


The Grow-off

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Size related stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Growth, F/F, Giantess - Freeform, I dunno I'm just throwing random things here now, Macro/Micro, Massive Size, Muscle Growth, Muscular female, Size Difference, body growth, flexing, giant, gigantic size, macro, titanic size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A petite Umbreon gal gets teased by a massive Pikachu gal and issued a very peculiar challenge. unfortunately, the Pikachu needs to be careful who she takes on. Hope you enjoy
Series: Size related stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643824
Kudos: 5





	The Grow-off

It was a hot sunny day at the beach, yet surprisingly it was dead. Maybe it was because it was the middle of the week, or because people had better things to do, it didn’t really matter. Right now, the beach had only one person on the sandy shore, basking in the sun, and just enjoying herself.

The umbreon had glasses on and was dozing off in the shade of her umbrella, virtually cut off from the world. She was quite the looker too. She wasn’t exactly tall, nor was she short, almost perfectly average. Her body was toned with just the right amount of muscle that she had beautiful abs, noticeable muscles in her arms and legs, yet she still carried a thin, lithe appearance. Combined with a thin waist, somewhat small breasts, she was rather cute.

In truth, she was virtually perfect, but of course, with all perfect things, something comes up to tarnish it. As the umbreon continued to relax, a new shadow came over her, along with a loud chuckle. She sighed, knowing full well what, or more appropriately who, this was. She lifted her head, pulling down her glasses to look up to the tall pikachu smirking down at her.

“Hey there Sable. How ya doing?” Sable rolled her eyes, the pikachu was one of her good friends, but she knew that whenever she rolled around, things got…interesting.

“Hey, Vanessa. What can I help you with? You know, on my day off that I’m trying to enjoy on the beach alone?” She had an annoyed, matter-of-factly tone that strongly emphasized what Vanessa was interrupting

Vanessa smiled as she leaned forward over Sable, showing off her body. Vanessa was no slouch in the look department; in some ways, she was ‘superior’ to Sable. Where Sable was lithe and toned, Vanessa was a bodybuilder to the max. her shoulders were wide, arms like canons, muscle definition that would make a mister universe winner whimper, and muscles big enough to make a monster think twice. Not to mention tall, but not insanely tall, but most would have to arch their neck to make eye contact. Though most eyes caught on her chest instead.

“I just realized; we haven’t had some fun in a while. Would you be up for that?” She was straight to the point, which was sometimes annoying, sometimes relieving, it really depended on the situation. And right now, it was somewhat annoying, but Sable was willing to entertain Vanessa.

“You’re right. But what exactly did you have in mind for…fun?” Vanessa smiled as she straightened up, raising her arms up to her shoulders. With Sable watching, Vanessa grunted as she gripped her hands tightly, flexing her muscles. Her arms, legs, abs, virtually everything visible bulged as she grunted and strained. Right before Sable’s eyes, Vanessa started to grow, inch after inch, she got taller and taller until she was a staggering 10 feet tall, probably more.

She stopped flexing, panting in pleasure, sweat dripping off her body as she posed with a wide smile. “I was thinking, how do you feel about a grow-off?” Sable was surprised, but she smiled as she stood up, setting her glasses down as she looked up to Vanessa with a smile on her face. “So, is that a yes?”

“Yes…yes, it is.” With that, Sable struck a similar pose as Vanessa, clutching her hands as she flexed. Unlike Vanessa, Sable barely made any noise as she steadily grew taller and taller. Additionally, her body swelled and bulked up, her arms growing larger, her muscles growing more defined as they grew larger and larger, and soon she was as built as Vanessa, both in muscle and in the chest. But she didn’t stop at Vanessa’s height, she kept going past it, higher, and higher, not even stopping.

Vanessa’s eyes went wide when Sable finally decided to stop, easily twice Vanessa’s height, but definitely more. Sable smirked as she leaned over, looking down at the smaller girl with a light chuckle. “That wasn’t so hard. Think you can keep up?” Vanessa pouted as she blushed, shaking her arms out and flexing her muscles gently.

“Y-yeah. No problem.” Sable raised an eyebrow as she backed away, her muscles bulging as she crossed her arms, waiting for Vanessa to take her turn. Once again, Vanessa flexed, grunting as she grew to catch up to Sable. She grew slower, and with noticeable struggle. It took several seconds for Vanessa to catch up to Sable, and several more for her to overtake her. All the while, Sable was just smiling in amusement, arms crossed as she watched the pikachu struggle to keep up with her.

Vanessa finished, gasping for air, dripping with sweat as her muscles spasmed from the strain. She looked down on Sable, giving a weak smile as she placed her hands on her hips. “See? No…problem…” She had to take deep breaths between her words, and it was obvious she was having a hard time.”

“Good.” Sable placed her hands together in front of her stomach, and while barely flexing, grew. Her muscles showed only the slightest hint of flex, but she quickly grew up to match Vanessa, and then almost immediately outgrew her, causing Vanessa to back away with a yelp. Sable finished, towering over Vanessa, the beach now starting to seem small.

“I’m enjoying this. We haven’t even broken triple digits yet, come on, keep going~” Vanessa gulped, her body felt like it was on fire, but she started this, and she wasn’t about to give up now. She clutched her fists in front of her abs and flexed…hard.

Through gritted teeth and loud grunting, she started to grow, and this time she put her all into it. Her muscles swelled, growing larger as her body became thicker and thicker with raw power. Her breasts swelled in size as she shot up, overcoming Sable swiftly, and her feet digging deeply into the ground and water from her massive size.

After almost a full minute, she let go, gasping loudly as she looked around. Birds flew past her face, and as she looked down, she saw sable so far beneath her that she couldn’t help but smile. She took a single step back, which was hundreds of feet, so she could get a better look at the tiny umbreon. “How about that?”

Vanessa’s voice was like a boom of thunder as she spoke, eager to show off just how massive she was. Sable spoke, but Vanessa couldn’t hear her, as she was so small and far away. “What was that? Can’t hear you.” Vanessa laughed, booming out for who knows how far, but her laughter was cut short from a rush of air.

She nearly fell over as she backed away in shock, the large black mass in front of her surprising her. As she looked up, her jaw fell to the ground, her body feeling weak as she fell onto the ground. Standing tall above her, was Sable, and so much of her at that. She was fucking massive. Thousands of feet tall, probably way more than Vanessa could imagine.

The clouds were swirling around her abs, her eyes seeming to glow as she looked down at Vanessa, her teeth glittering through her mischievous grin. “How’s that little pikachu? Think you can catch up?” Vanessa’s ears throbbed from the sheer volume of Sable’s voice, making her wince and shrink back. Sable chuckled as she reached her hand down, and down and down.

Finally, she managed to scoop up Vanessa into her hand, who was squirming against the grip but to no avail. She was lifted even higher, above the clouds, finally to Sable’s face, and she looked down in awe. She was so high she could see for miles, hell she felt like she was in space by this point, but she couldn’t quite tell.

“So, did I win the grow off?” Vanessa nodded with an open mouth, knowing full well she had no hope whatsoever. “Good, so I guess I win you then, huh?” Vanessa blubbered out, trying to form words, but she was quickly shut up as she was shoved between Sable’s massive breasts. Her soft, squishy prison was warm and soft, but also cramped and oppressing.

“You’ll be fine in there, I, on the other hand, am going to go have some more fun~”


End file.
